the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Christian Army for Revival and Resistance
The Revolutionary Army of Christian Europe '('RACE), also known as the''' Army of Christian Europe ('''ACE), later known as the Global Christian Army for Revival and Resistance (GCARR) is a Christian fundamentalist movement and paramilitary group originally based in Europe, but since 2009, they have gone international, with cells in the United States of America, Canada, East Asia, the Middle East, Central America and South America. Founded in 2009, the organization has been labeled as a terrorist organization by the United Nations. History TBA Ideology Main article: The Fundamentals The ideology of RACE stems from The Fundamentals, a set of ninety essays published between 1910 and 1915 by the Testimony Publishing Company of Chicago. However, the Pan-Christian Army has come to develop its own form of Christian fundamentalism. The first five tenets of the Pan-Christian Army match that of the tenets as described in the Fundamentals, but three extra tenets were added-ones that defined the extreme nature of the Pan-Christian Army: *The inerrancy of the Bible *The literal nature of the biblical accounts, especially regarding Christ's miracles and the Creation account in Genesis *The virgin birth of Christ *The bodily resurrection and physical return of Christ *Christ's voluntary substitutionary atonement on the cross for the sins of humanity. *Darwinian Evolution is from Satan (given that it has been used throughout history since Darwin to justify ungodly atrocities) and anyone who believes in Darwinian Evolution worships the Devil. *Charles Darwin was (and, given his influence in the world today, still is) an "Antichrist figure." *Because Darwinian Evolution is Satanic and Jesus Christ mandates that Christians "make disciples of all nations" (Matthew 28:16–20), it is a Christian's duty to fight for the complete elimination of Evolution from the science curriculum of public schools and fully replace it with Biblical Creationism. *Any human with superpowers is considered a "demon in human form" (due to GCARR members blaming the existence of enhanced humans on witchcraft and sorcery). Known members Commanders *Franklin Stapleton-Founder and head of the British chapter *Otto Stern-Co-founder and head of the German chapter *Jorge M. Albury-Head of the US chapter Operatives-British cell *Bertie Howard *Heidi Hall *Sadie May *Maddox McCarthy *George Fisher *Claudia May *Lauren Edwards *Hattie Moss *Samantha Brown *Declan Wallace (Defected, disillusioned) Operatives-French Cell *Isaac Durand *Remy Brunelle *Justin Souchon *Thibault Bardin *Abraham Bureau *Isabelle Bardin *Anna Courvoisier *Lise Doisneau *Elise Chevotet Operatives-Russian cell *Volodya Andropov *Vladimir Brezhnev *Leonid Voroshilov *Yuri Kiselev *Svetlana Danilova *Sashenka Ryzhkova *Svetlana Kuznetsova Operatives-German cell *Marius Ehrenfeld *Klaudia Richter *Bertha Hattendorf *'Wenzel Vogt *Gretel Aigner *Frieda Seckbach *Alexander Krier *Nicolas Vogelstein Operatives-Georgian Cell *Tamazi Arabidze *Revazi Manvelishvili *Azat Khardziani *Maia Jishkariani *Izolda Razmadze *Maiko Bagrationi *Ia Iarajuli Operatives-US Cell TBA Weapons and equipment Rifles and sniper rifles *Heckler & Koch G36 *Kalashnikov AK-47 *Kalashnikov AK-74M *Kalashnikov AKM *Kalashnikov AKS-74u *Heckler & Koch HK417 *Heckler & Koch G3 *M4 Carbine *Mk17 Mod 0 *Mk 14 EBR *SAM-R *SDM-R *Mk 12 SPR *M110 SASS *M24 *M107 *CZ-550 Shotguns *500 MILS *M870 *M26 MASS *Benelli M1014 Submachine guns *MP5 *MP5K *MP7 Sidearms *Heckler & Koch P30 *Pistole 12 (P12) *Pistole 8 (P8) Explosives TBA Vehicles TBA Gallery TBA Category:Factions Category:Antagonists